Parallel World
by UnheardSalvation
Summary: When someone disrupt the balance of Hell and Life, something bad will happen, they say. When black and white can no longer be classified clearly, it will be a world of gray. When that happens, Hell and Life will combine and you will lose what you love the most.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Prologue**_

.

Perhaps I should not have asked the question.

.

_"Yuu, do you believe in the afterlife?"_

.

The law of attraction, they say.

_._

_Honk! HONK! _

_Crash!_

.

I should have focus more on the road instead.

_._

_"Yuu..? ...Are you alright?"_

.

My left arm was deformed since then.

_._

_"...Yuu...?"_

.

I was lucky. Really lucky.

.

_"Yuu? Answer me! Please answer me!"_

_._

But it was a totally different story for Kanda.

.

.

.

.

.

_"How is his condition, doctor?"_

I was scared. I wanted the doctor to tell me that he's still alive, just unconscious. Silently, I prayed and prayed, hoping that my prayers could be heard.

But it seems like prayers are meant to be unheard.

.

_"We've done our best. Sorry."_

_._

Perhaps this is the punishment I deserve for my own carelessness.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Walker, don't blame yourself for his death. It was not your fault."_

.

Even though I was the one responsible for his death?

_._

_"Release your tension, young man. Writing might help."_

.

And I took his advice.

I wrote a story. A story about me, about Kanda. It was a story about our lives. Everything inside were all description of our lives.

Every single detail are.

Just that, the situation in this story will be in reversed mode.

.

.

.

.

.

_I was the one who died._

_._

* * *

.

_**A/N : This story is heavily influenced by the Hong Kong movie, "Written by". Enjoy yourself reading it~ **_

_**Just a short question : Should I just leave it here or continue it?**_

**Unheard Salvation. **


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

**_Chapter 1_**

**_._**

Never had I thought I'll lose him like that.

.

_We've done our best. Sorry._

_._

I was mad at myself. Why did I let moyashi drove the car back then? If only I was the one who drove the car, I would be the one who died. And if only I was the one who died, everything will end up better... right?

But its impossible to reverse the time, isn't it?

.

.

.

.

.

"What the hell do you want, baka usagi?"

"...Er just thought that you might need a helper to clean up your apartment?"

"Why you-" I cut myself off as I stared at the man standing behind Lavi.

.

_No way._

_._

"...Moyashi?"

I could not believe it. Allen was standing right in front of me, smiling brightly. Seconds later, he evanescent into the thin air.

With a funny look on his face, Lavi turned around and stared at the man before turning back to me,

"See that? You even thought that Neah as Allen. You are NOT okay at all!"

It was weird.

The man did not look like Allen at all. His hair was black and slightly curly but Allen's was white and straight. Besides that, Allen's eyes were silver, but his was golden yellow.

Such huge differences, yet I swore I saw Allen instead of the man just now. I swore I saw Allen smiling at me through him.

"Neah D Campbell at your service, sir." The man bowed down at me as he introduced himself.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you know him?"

"Does this guy looks familiar to you?"

"Does the name Allen Walker rings a bell?"  
.

I tried questioning Neah after Lavi left. But it seems like Allen was a total stranger to Neah.

.

_If that's the case... Why did Allen appeared before him just now? If he's just a stranger then how...?_

_._

"Sir, its getting late. You should rest by now." Neah stated as he stared at the time.

_Maybe it was all an illusion? I was too tired after all._

Nodding slightly, I went to bed.

.

.

.

.

.

I could not sleep at all.

Perhaps I was still upset about Allen's death...I don't know. I just felt incomplete now that Allen left me.

_Creak._

I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Footsteps were getting louder and louder before it stopped completely before my bed.

.

_"I'm home, Yuu."_

_._

I snapped my eyes open and stare at Neah with wide eyes.

More accurately, I saw Allen's face for a split second before Neah's face took over.

"I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you, sir, I'll head out now." Apologising straight away, Neah walked out of my room nervously.

Staring blankly ahead, I tried to put all the pieces together.

The conclusion I got was just... wild.

Well, it was illogical no matter how you think about it, but...

.

Allen is back for me.

He couldn't let the god of death knew about this so he serves me as "Neah D Campbell".

It all make sense now.

Smiling to myself, I walked to the door, leaning against it slightly and replied,

"Welcome home, _Neah_."

.

* * *

.

**_A/N : Thanks a lot for those that favourite and follow this story. Oh, the review was lovely. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as well. ( we are now in Allen's story btw...) _**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

The wind blew softly, carrying the leaves on the land away. It was a windy day. Leenalee held onto her hat tightly, fearing that she might lose her favourite hat in the wind. Not that she mind.

At least, not at that moment.

She was worried for her friend's condition. His condition is improving but... She didn't even know what was wrong. All she could remembered was the uneasy look by the doctor when she spoke to the him the day before.

.

_"Mrs Lee, Walker's condition is improving."_

_"That's good to hear! That means he can go back home right?" Happiness and relieved were present in Leenalee's violet eyes. She was so happy. Her friend is healing! _

_"...I afraid he still needs to stay in the hospital."_

_"Why?" _

_Something was not right. She could feel it. But what was it?_

_"Walker healed completely. Well, physically."_

_The doctor paused a while, looking at Leenalee worriedly. _

_"I think its better for you to see his condition for yourself."_

_._

And so here she is. Looking more worried than before.

She walked slowly to Allen's ward and knocked lightly before entering.

"Leenalee!" Allen called out cheerfully to her.

"Allen! How are you feeling?" Allen looks normal, maybe a little thinner than usual but he looks perfectly fine.

At this, Leenalee raised her eyebrow mentally. She expected something else happening to Allen. Not that she was cursing her friend, but the tone the doctor used the day before make her think that Allen gotten mad or something.

"I'm fine! Hey, Leenalee I'll tell you something but don't tell anyone neh?"

"Alright. But why can't I tell anyone?"

"If you do so, they'll think that your are crazy! They all said that I have mental problems when I told them..." Allen ended sadly.

"Alright alright. I won't tell anyone. So what is it?"

"Kanda is still alive!"

Leenalee paused her motion of reaching to the water flask beside the bed as she heard those words.

"... What makes you say so, Allen?"

Kanda was strong. It just doesn't make sense that Kanda would die in an accident. Leenalee didn't even want to believe it when she received the news. She kept telling herself that they got another people named "Kanda". But her hope crushed as she saw the corpse.

It was really Kanda.

She broke down at the sight of her best friend's mate corpse. She couldn't even picture how Allen will react to his death. She even avoid visiting Allen when he's awake. She couldn't bear the thought of Allen breaking down in front of her.

But now... Kanda is alive?

Impossible.

She was there in Allen's place when they burried Kanda's body into the soil.

She saw it with her own eyes.

She saw Kanda being burried by soil as people prayed for him.

She saw it all.

"Well, he's right here, isn't he? Look, he's scowling again! Haha!" Allen took out a photo of Kanda and showed it to Leenalee.

She took the photo in her hand, trembling as she did so.

Should she tell him the truth?

Will she break him down more if she do so?

"Come on, Kanda. Smile!" Allen was talking to the photo as if the photo is a real person.

"...Allen... That's not Kanda."

"Huh?"

Swallowing hard, she decided to tell Allen the truth.

"Allen, Kanda died."

Allen just froze and stared at her, terrified.

"No... He's not... He's not!"

"Allen, calm down!"

"You think that I'm crazy too, aren't you?! That's why you didn't believe me!"

"Allen, I'm serious! He's dead!"

"And I'm trying to tell you that he's not!" He shoved a stack of papers to Leenalee.

"He's alive right here! Right here!" Pointing at the papers, he tried to convince Leenlalee that Kanda's not dead.

"Like I said, Allen-" Her eyes caught the content of the papers and paused.

What was that she saw?

.

.

.

.

.

"I believe you've seen his condition."

Not trusting her voice enough, Leenalee just nodded slowly.

"It's okay if he wants to go home but someone must be there to look after him."

"Doctor... is it normal?" She voiced out softly.

"What is?"

"Allen's condition."

"... Not really. But if this can reduce the guilt he felt, why not?"

"So... I just have to play along?"

"Yes. Until the day he looked ready to accept the truth, he'll know the truth himself."

"Huh?"

"That's how the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant for one mind, it will block it and eventually erase it. However, the answer is always there in their mind. It just depends on Walker whether he's willing or unwilling to accept the truth."

"I understand, doctor. Thanks for your advice." Standing up, she walked to the door.

"...I'll bring Allen home with me today." With that said, she stepped out of the room.

.

.

.

.

.

For months, she played along with Allen's act. She acted as if Kanda was really there with Allen.

Surprisingly, she felt much better herself.

_Maybe it's not that bad after all._

"Leenalee, look at this!" Turning around, she walked towards Allen, who was sitting in front of his computer.

"What is it?" She stared at the screen and saw the document Allen wrote.

"Kanda looks like he's having so much fun with his new life."

It was his story about Kanda. She smilled sadly at the screen.

"He sure looks like it, Allen."

_RING!_

"I'll get the phone, Allen."

"Alright!"

She looked at Allen one last time before reaching for the phone.

"At least he looked happier now..." She muttered to herself before picking up the phone.

.

.

.

.

.

"Allen, my brother is visiting us! I'm going to get him at the airport. You coming?"

Leenalee walked out of her room happily. When was the last time her brother came back? She couldn't wait to meet him!

Receiving no reply, Leenalee looked up and saw Allen crying at the window.

"Allen? What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong..." He sobbed.

"Allen? Are you alright? Allen!"

Allen snapped awake from his day dreaming and the tears stopped flowing.

"Ah, sorry Leenalee. Just a stupid nightmare."

"Geez, Allen..."

"Komui's coming, isn't he. Don't let him wait, now go Leenalee!"

"Alright alright. But, will you be okay alone?"

"I'll be _perfectly_ fine." Allen stressed out the word "perfectly" as he shooed Leenalee away.

"I'll be on my way then."

"Oh, buy some lilies too! The lilies are wilting." Allen reminded Leenalee as she wore her shoes.

"Don't open the door to strangers~!" Leenalee said to him like a mother hen before skipping away.

Allen stared at her disappearing shadow as he muttered to no one.

"...It's just a stupid dream."

.

.

.

.

.

_Ding Dong!_

"Geez, did she forget her keys again?" Allen stood up from his comfortable seat and headed to the door.

"Leenalee, at least bring your keys with you next-" He paused as he stared at the police officers in front of him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The police looked shocked at his appearance.

"Do you have any family members?" they asked.

_Something is wrong._

"... Komui and Leenalee are the only ones that I considered as familly." _Well, Kanda too._

"...You have no one else?"

Allen knew that feeling.

It was the same feeling when he felt when he lost Kanda.

_No way! No! This is not happening again!_

"Leenalee and Komui Lee were crushed by a fallen balcony. We are sorry for your lost."

First, Kanda, now Leenalee and Komui...

_Lying... They are lying!_

"Calm down, Walker. We know that you can't handle-"

"YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE LYING!"

He slammed the door closed as he breathed in deeply.

_It was just a dream! It shouldn't turn out real! It shouldn't-_

Screams were heard from the Walker resident.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**A/N : Poor Allen... Thanks a lot for those who are STILL reading this story~~ I hope you enjoy this chapter too~ **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

The light felt warm against his pale skin. He slowly open his tired eyes and stared ahead, embracing the warmth surrounding him. How long had it been? When was the last time he went outdoor and relax like that? When was the last time he felt he could throw everything in his mind away for that moment and enjoy his life for that relaxing moment? Lifting his leg slightly, he step forward, towards the crowd.

_How did I get here?_

He remembered typing his story back at his apartment, then Leenalee said she will answer the phone then... Then what? What happened next? He did not remember leaving the apartment at all so why is he here, in the market, among the crowds?

"-it, Leenalee!" He turned towards the voice immediately and saw Komui full with bags, worry was evident on his face.

"Leenalee, wait for your brother!" Komui yelled again and rushed towards a certain direction. _Why is Komui here? He's suppose to be in Australia, isn't it? _Allen couldn't help but to ask himself. Out of curiosity, he followed Komui in a distance. He saw Komui rushing in to the flower seller stall, breathing out a breath as Komui saw Leenalee free from any guys. Leenalee was busy choosing flowers while Komui started ranting about how she should be more careful when she was alone. _Leenalee is here too? _Without second thought, he slowly inched closer to them, wanting to greet them.

Screams were emitted from the surrounding. Witnesses were screaming, yelling, crying... He stood there, immobilized as he stare at the scene.

Red was everywhere. The floor, the stalls- Everywhere.

The flower seller stall that was once in front of him was crushed into bits by a fallen balcony. But that was not the point. Leenalee and Komui are in there. They were in there! Where are they now? Are they safe?

"Someone is crushed by the fallen balcony! Call for an ambulance!"

_Tell me it's just a stranger. Tell me it's just a stranger. Tell me-_

He slowly walked towards the fallen balcony, his eyes locked onto the two dead bodies under the balcony.

_ITS NOT THEM ITS NOT THEM ITS NOT-_

"-brother is visiting us! I'm going to get him at the airport. You coming?" He was woken up by the sound of Leenalee asking him something. He breathed a breath of relief. _Its just a dream, _he told himself mentally trying to calm himself down. His body was still trembling in fear. Those scene was still clear in his mind.

"Allen? What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong..." He didn't mean to say it out loud. But how can you blame someone who had just been scared to death to act normally?

.

.

.

.

.

"Leenalee and Komui Lee were crushed by a fallen balcony. We are sorry for your lost."

It was just a dream wasn't it? It was just a stupid nightmare. It was just something that shouldn't turn real in real life. So why did it turn real? It doesn't make sense at all!

He typed furiously, tears were still flowing down his gray eyes but he ignore them. All he wanted was someone there to support him in life. What had he done wrong? Why do they have to snatch away everything he love? They snatched away his main support, Kanda. And now, even Leenalee and Komui are gone.

_Its unfair! This world is too unfair! _

Or was it his fault that Leenalee and Komui died? He WAS the one who asked Leenalee to buy more lilies...

_Was it my fault? Or was it another trick by God to torture my life?_

His mind was spinning. Too much information were flowing in and out of his brain.

_I hate this world! _

He typed harder onto his keyboard, breathing heavily as he did.

_This broken world, I shall end it in Kanda's world._

.

.

.

.

.

"So..." Lavi started, watching the scene in front of him in amuse.

"What?" Kanda barked in annoyance.

"Well... I kind of thought that you would throw Neah out... I'm just surprise that he's still here. And also, he's still in one piece." Lavi slowly drank his coffee, eyes not leaving Neah who was busy cleaning the living hall. He couldn't believe it. To think that Kanda would actually let someone else aside from Allen to touch his things.

Kanda just shrugged as an answer, before turning to Neah, "Hey, Neah, go get some lilies. They are wilting."

**_Its unfair! This world is too unfair! _**

Neah froze. His hand accidentally hit a nearby vase. He saw the vase falled to the floor, breaking into pieces, the contents pouring out all over. He should be cleaning up the mess now, he know, but he couldn't move his body as he stared at his own reflection.

"Neah!" Kanda was the first to rush to his side.

Snapping awake from his thoughts, Neah apologize quickly as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"...To buy the lilies."

He just want to escape there. Something bad will happen to Kanda if he stays there, he had a premonition.

.

.

.

.

.

"Someone is crushed by the fallen balcony! Call for an ambulance!"

Is this the end? Is this how his life ends as "Neah D Campbell"? He slowly turned his wounded head to his right hand, staring at the lilies he chose just before the balcony fell onto him. He was expecting to see the lilies in the same condition as his, but what he saw shocked him to he core.

The lilies were growing, clutching onto his arms with its stem, holding him firmly to the ground.

"Hey, you okay? Oh my god, you're bleeding!" A stranger was beside him trying to remove the pieces of fallen balcony on him.

"Pull him out!" Why couldn't they see it? The stems were holding him firmly in place! Cut away the stems! The stems, damn it!

"Run! The above balcony is about to fall!"

He quickly looked up. True enough, another balcony was falling down onto him. He tried to struggled stronger against the stems but they didn't even budge. The balcony is getting closer and closer.

_"Sorry for leaving you again, Kanda..."_

The voice came out from his mouth, yet it was not his own voice.

**_This broken world, I shall end it in Kanda's world._**

But is this what you really wanted, Allen Walker? Neah asked himself, mentally preparing himself for the final blow to end his life.

The world turned dark and silent.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**A/N : Just in case you guys got confuse, Kanda appears to be alive, we are in Allen's story. And yes, Allen is reflecting what happened to him onto Kanda in Kanda's world... And somehow, Neah have his own thinking instead of being Allen's puppet in Kanda's world. HOpe you guys enjoy this chapter too~ Can I get reviews?**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : I don't own -Man**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**.**_

"Neah, wait!" Kanda called out to Neah, who rushed out of the apartment right after the vase broke. But, Neah was too far away from him. Kanda stared at the door, his hand grabbing tight onto a wallet.

"You didn't even take your wallet..." Kanda mumbled softly as he tried his best to calm himself down. _Why am I so worried? _He felt a premonition, but what could have gone wrong? At that though, he unconsciously grabbed tighter at the wallet, as if he was afraid of losing it.

"Yuu, I'll clean up the broken pieces. Can you clean up the water on the floor?" Lavi asked, a small plastic bag on his hand as he squatted down and started picking up the vase fragment. Kanda took a cloth out of the drawer and squatted down too, preparing to dry off the damp floor. It was then he saw the reflection in the water.

Allen was crying.

He was pushing everything on the table away, sweeping them onto the floor with his bare hands. His mouth were screaming something that Kanda couldn't firgure out. No matter what it was, Kanda was really worry as he stared at the reflection. What was happening? _Why is Allen crying? _He could see that Allen's hand was starting to become bloody as time passed, a clear evidence that Allen had accidentally cut himself as he was pushing everything onto the floor! The reflection blurred slightly and the scene change. It was Neah under the fallen balcony!

"What-"

"Yuu, what's wrong?" Lavi's voice had break his concentration on the reflection. The reflection blurred once again and slowly, it disappear. Kanda could feel his heart throbbing painfully, warning him of a certain upcoming heartbreak he will feel.

"...What the hell is all this..." He growled dangerously, still staring with wide eyes at the pool of water beneath him.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Is this what you really wanted, Allen Walker?**_

Allen stopped typing as he heard that voice.

"Who...?" He turned around, looking around for the source of the voice.

_**Is this really what you wanted?**_

"Who is there?!" Allen screamed in fear. No one was suppose to be in his apartment. The only ones that have the key to his apartment were himself, Leenalee, Komui and Kanda. No one else should be there! Not when the other three had... had... leave him.

"WHO THE HELL IS THERE?!" He tried again as he received no answer, louder this time. Yet his apartment remain silent. Well, it was totally silence until a small crashing sound could be heard from the bedroom. Panicked, Allen grabbed a pen knife in his hand, slowly inching closer to the bedroom. His breath was uneven, his hand was trembling in fear. _Who? _He was scared. Shaking the thought away, he kicked the door open and shoved the pen knife in front of him, allowing it to act as an act of defense. His eyes were shut as he swung his pen knife due to his fear.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to look at the intruder, only to drop the pen knife on the floor with a _thud! _His eyes widen as he stared at the man in front of him.

_No way._

The man had long raven hair, which was tied up as a low pony tail behind his head. His ebony eyes were staring ahead lifelessly. His skin was pale too, all in all, he looked like a corpse. If only his chest was not moving up and down as he breath, Allen would have classified this man as a dead person.  
Tears were flowing down from the corner of the man's eyes. His face void of any expression, yet this scene is enough to break Allen down. Allen trembled, tears were gathering at his own eyes. A mirror beside the man appeared to be broken, showing Allen that it was indeed the mirror that was crashed just now.

_Why- How?_

Allen walked closer to the man, body still trembling as he moved.

"...Why are you here?" Allen voiced out his thoughts as soon as he found his own voice.

"...How?" He question once more, without giving the man any time to answer his first question, his voice raised.

"ANSWER ME, WHY ARE YOU HERE KANDA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Neah D Campbell was crushed by fallen balconies."

Is that it? Is that what he felt insecure about all the time?

His grip on the door handle tighten, his head lowered slightly.

"...You are lying."

It was not a statement. It was a just a way Kanda trying to convince himself that the police officer was lying to him.

Lavi had left shortly after he helped Kanda cleaned up the mess Neah left. Kanda was all alone in his apartment, trying to calm his insecurities down, yet he felt worse as time passed. _Return safely please, Neah. _He prayed and prayed, hoping for his prayers to be heard. He breathed out a breath a relief when he heard the doorbell rang. Neah didn't bring anything when he rushed out before, it was natural that Neah will ring the bell instead of entering as usual.

He was so happy when he thought Neah had returned. _Allen is back!_ He was so glad that what he saw in the reflection didn't happen. For that, he was grateful to God.

Quickly, he yanked open the door. But his heart crumpled as a police officer stared at him when he opened the door.

He was grateful to God? _Not anymore._

For the rest of the day, he sat down quietly on his bed, crying soundlessly for his lover's second death. _Why did Allen need to die twice?_ The more he thought about it, the more he felt anger building up in him. He threw his fist to the side, knocking the mirror in the motion.

_Crash!_

He stared ahead lifelessly, not bothering about his bleeding fist, until...

"...!" He could hear something in the air. But it was blurry.

"...here?!" He felt someone standing beside him, but when he looked up, no one was there.

_**"ANSWER ME, WHY ARE YOU HERE KANDA?!"**_

Why can't he be there? It was his apartment after all- _Wait, that voice! _He looked around, yet he couldn't see the one he wanted to see. "Allen?" He stood up, and ran out of his room, looking for his lover. The cries were getting louder and louder, as if it was trying to tell Kanda that _he _was there all the while.

"Where!?" Kanda still couldn't see his lover anywhere. He ran around his apartment, hoping to catch a glimpse of his lover. "Allen? Are you here!?" He was getting more and more nervous as time passed.

"WHERE ARE YOU, ALLEN?!" Kanda yelled at the air, hoping that his lover could hear him and appear before him.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**A/N : Its nearing the end... I hope you guys like it~ I guess I might finish this story in one more chapter. Or maybe we'll have a new chapter and an epilogue only will I placed this story under the "completed" files. I repeat, MAYBE. So it's still not confirm that the next chapter will be the last chapter or not. I'll try to update this story as soon as I can. And so, if you guys want a faster update, reviews, perhaps? Anyway, I will try my best to update this story by next week? Or the latest will be next next week. **_

_**As usual, enjoy the story. Don't try to kill the author in your heart~~~ (I think I'm getting influenced by yuwo's work... Great, even my author's note looks like what she'll write...)  
**_

_**R&R~ -UnheardSalvation-**_


End file.
